berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Daiba
|weight = 44 kg (97 lbs) |eyes= Brown |hair= White |blood type= |status= Alive |affiliation= |previous affiliation=Kushan |occupation= Sorcerer |previous occupation= |image gallery= }} '''Daiba '''is a powerful Kushan sorcerer able to summon mystical creatures such as Kundalini with brief, almost silent, incantations. He was a close adviser of Emperor Ganishka, and the commander of the Kushan Empire's Daka, Makara and Pishacha forces. Appearance Daiba is a thin, frail old man. He has long hair and a long beard. He wears the clothes that are simple for a guru and a warped turban. Personality Daiba is wise and cunning, preferring to observe Guts' fight with the Makara before engaging him. He views the foreigners as savages, but shows respect for their magical abilities. According to him, he wants to establish a magical empire. Daiba was loyal to Ganishka and always by his side, but spoke his mind when the situation demanded it, as shown when Ganishka wanted to use the Man-Made Beherit; on that occasion, Daiba told him to at least try it on someone else before he tried it on himself. As an elderly man, Daiba constantly remarks on how the younger generations disrespect their elders. Nevertheless, when living in Falconia, he's shown to be quite good with children and generously reward those that helped him. Story Daiba is the one who gave the Beherit to Emperor Ganishka in a past encounter, when he was still a wandering sadhu. Since then, Daiba serves the emperor faithfully and loyally. Millennium Falcon Arc Under the order of Ganishka, he dispatches his demon beast troops into and outskirts of Vritannis to throw the Holy See Alliance into a great chaos. Amidst the chaos and slaughter, Daiba encounters Guts' party. He pays special attention to Guts who slaughtered Makara creatures under the influence of Berserker Armor, he uses Hindu mythology references to describe his opponents, describing Guts as "Kshatriya of Durga" and Serpico as "Vaayu Kshatriya". Finally, the Kundalini was summoned by Daiba to destroy Guts and his companions after the latter proved to be able to combat his abilities with the Berserker Armor and his own prowess. A battle ensued, during which much property was destroyed and the small band's lives were threatened several times. The Kundalini was eventually slain through the combined efforts of Schierke, Serpico, and Guts. After the arrival of the apostles of the Band of the Falcon he ends up retiring from the battle. After the defeat in Vritannis, he shows extensive worry and care towards the crazed emperor after he takes the demonic form of Shiva in an attempt to reach him, which ultimately fails as Emperor Ganishka is killed by Femto and Skull Knight, causing the world to become engulfed in light. Fantasia Arc In Falconia, Daiba kept a low profile by setting himself as a stable worker, using his beast controlling powers. He met the likes of former prostitute Luca and her band of young prostitutes, Rickert and Erica during that time. Daiba also encountered members of Bakiraka assassins led by Silat and both sides recognized one another. But his time in Falconia was cut short by Rakshas attempt on Rickert's life. Daiba then saved Erica from the apostle. After being accepted into Rickert's travelling party, the sorcerer called forth several garudas he kept at the stables, effectively using them to flee alongside the Tapasa, Rickert and Erica. Before he left, he threw a small bag of diamonds to Luca and her hookers as a token of gratitude for looking after him. Notes * He seems to based on Indian yogis (those who practice the art of yoga). His attire is that of a yogi and ability to float with spiritual energy is a fabled yogic power. The Kundalini reference further affirms this as Kundalini is the stage of enlightenment and empowerment attained by mastering libido. References Daiba Category:Kushan Category:Sorcerer Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Millennium Falcon Arc Characters Category:Fantasia Arc Characters